engelainfandomcom-20200213-history
Aztar
Aztar Aztar is an undead skeletal warrior. He is ancient, and his original name has long been forgotten. He was likely some great warrior in his life, but his origins, history, and even his true race remain a mystery. Clad in archaic iron armor, he is a menacing figure and a highly lethal fighter. He works as an adventurer, but most hesitate to call him a "hero" due to his ruthless and violent methods, leading some to instead call him a vigilante. Background Tales of a black-armored skeleton date back for centuries. One story tells of how an ironclad wraith massacred a village in northern Selathon, leaving dozens of corpses impaled on stakes. In another sighting, a skeleton was supposedly seen abducting two Tyrannian priests, whose bodies were found in a copper mine years later. Most disturbingly, Queen Eleanor II of Rigdon was said to suffer from nightmares where a skinless man in black armor strangled her in her bed. She suffered for weeks until she was found dead in her chambers with a bruised neck and a look of pure terror upon her face. Aztar's first appearance as an adventurer was 87 years ago, when he defended a hamlet from the vampire lord, Baron Edric Relth. Immune to the Baron's powers of blood magic and mental domination, he cut the Baron's head off and freed his thralls. In the following years, Aztar engaged in even bloodier adventures. He slew a pack of rampaging goblins and a company of ravenous Avian sellswords. When a dark wizard named Abian conquered the castle of Marshtop in Gaules, slew its lord and took his daughter as his wife, and declared himself King of the Marsh, Aztar was part of a team of adventurers sent to infiltrate the dark wizard's heavily fortified stronghold. Aztar was the only adventurer to return, and dragged behind his horse the gelded, flayed, and burned corpse of Abian. He was then sighted storming the the castle of Lord Drugo Averraus, slaying his knights, and splitting the lord in half. Aztar was pursued by paladins for this unspeakable massacre, until it was found that Lord Drugo had been keeping several young boys chained in his bedchamber. Still, both the Tyrannian Church and the Church of Engelain have called for the skeleton's head. During the War of Red Rigdon, Aztar was set upon by a force of fourteen Rigdon knights while traveling through the warzone. He slew all but one of the party—the survivor returned home, hung up his sword, and took up life in a monastery. In the sixty-sixth year of King Damian's reign, Aztar was sent to deal with a small army of rampaging brigands led by the rogue knight Talbot Seafold. Aztar single-handedly slew a hundred men, beheaded Talbot's horse with one swing of his sword, and caved in the brigand's breastplate with his fist. It was for this act that Aztar was invited to the Champions Guild. The Champions Guild 'Aztar arrived at the Champions Guild shortly after it was destroyed by Azul. His sudden appearance frightened Zedicus Spector, but his presence was welcome and urgently needed. He led a party to pursue Azul through Copperdale, but he was attacked by the valkyrie Kalsha Even'star. The two traded blows until an explosion knocked them apart, hurling Aztar into a building and incapacitating him. Aztar quickly recovered, but only after Azul had been slain by Cirion. Aztar joined Joric Ironfist in following Siera Nilifen after the mute singer ran off, only to be met by an army from Hamstead sent to purge the town. Siera attempted to negotiate, but the army's zealous commander attacked nonetheless. Joric and Aztar defended themselves; while the dwarf tried to avoid killing or maiming the misled militamen, Aztar cut through them with merciless efficiency. When Siera attempted to confront the commander once again, Aztar hurled a spear through the knight's chest and killed him. The army promptly retreated. Into the Fire The assassin Sileo Umbra is unable to kill Aztar, marking his first career failure. His reputation is badly wounded and he is rejected from another potential contract.Category:Adventurer Category:Champions Guild Member